Devin Copeland
|resides = Louisville, Kentucky |billed_from = Louisville, Kentucky The Land of Extreme Calgary, Alberta, Canada Chicago, Illinois |trainer = Nick Maddox Jared Maddox UCW Staff Jason Krow |debut = October 24, 2002 |retired = N/a }}Devin Lee Copeland (born Jackson Dwight Flener on October 16, 1983) is a semi-retired American professional wrestler and color commentator, currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters as color commentator. He is a three-time world champion, four-time tag team champion, and has held numerous singles championships throughout his career. He first debuted in the professional wrestling world in 2002, having been in wrestling for 13 years. He gained prominence in World Wrestling Headquarters, where he is a member of their Hall of Heroes as part of their Class of 2011. He is also in Evolved Wrestling's Hall of Fame as part of their 2010 class. Early life Devin was born on October 16, 1983, in Owensboro, Kentucky. His father is Robbie Flener, a well-renowned tax accountant in his area, and his mother is Tina Flener, who worked at a local health department for years. He has two half-siblings and a single full sibling. His half-siblings are Tyler West and Casey Geary (both children of his mother's), and his sibling is Cameron Flener (known in the wrestling world as Kameron Copeland). He led a simple life, where nothing particularly exciting happened. He was a very smart kid who loved to read books, but it eventually was overcome by his interest in girls and video games. He was first introduced to wrestling at the age of 10, where he decided he would become a professional wrestler. He shared this love with his brother Cameron. His mother did not support his desire (believing it to be both dangerous and an out-of-reach goal), but his father fully supported him, joking that he would become his manager at some point. Along with his brother and life-long friends, Zach Marlow and Michael Snyder, they held backyard wrestling promotions on an almost weekly basis, which he attests as the main reason why he was so talented early on as a pro wrestler. While in school, Devin decided he was going to become a choir teacher. He knew he wanted to be a teacher, but didn't know what subject he wanted to teach until a couple of friends tricked him into joining choir in the eighth grade. However, his intentions quickly changed to wanting to become a graphics designer and, later, an accountant like his father. He attended Brescia University for a single year before dropping out, deeming he went 'too quickly after high school' and 'was burnt out on being in school'. After college, he began training with Nick and Jared Maddox (known locally as Shaun and Shayne Maddox) and what would be his first wrestling promotion's (Universal Championship Wrestling) staff after receiving numerous offers for training from a few different promotions, including UCW rival World Wrestling Alliance. He decided with UCW because they were 'his first taste of live wrestling' and that he 'knew almost every wrestler that performed there'. Career Universal Championship Wrestling (2002-2004) Devin debuted for UCW at the age of 19 in 2002, where he ran in to help save his trainers, Shaun and Shayne Maddox, from an attack by local wreslers Ryan Dookie and CM Sigmon. At the next show, Devin was revealed to be the latest signee to the company, performing under his then-real name, Jack Flener. He made his debut later that night in a winning effort against Michael Kaiden. He continued an undefeated streak for a few shows before being jumped by a man in a mask during a match against Brett Taylor at the beginning of 2003, later revealed to be his best friend, Zach Marlow. They would continue a rivalry inside of the company until late 2003, where they were forced into a tag team match together against the combination of Jeremy Dreamer and Benny Smalls, where they won in impressive fashion. They officially formed a tag team, dubbing themselves 'Xtreme Death'. The team would continue until early 2004, where Zach would leave the company. In May of 2004, Devin would win a triple threat match, consisting of Chris Michaels and Shawn Shultz, to become the number one contender to Sean Casey's UCW Heavyweight Championship, to which Casey had held since late 2003. The following month, Devin would pin Sean Casey and win the UCW Heavyweight Championship, earning his first professional wrestling title. He later dropped the championship back to Casey in August of 2004 due to Devin signing a deal with a somewhat larger scale wrestling promotion. Other promotions (2004-2006) After leaving UCW, Devin would make sporadic appearances in wrestling promotions Wrestling 23 and Evolved Championship Wrestling (later as just Evolved Wrestling). During one of his stints in Wrestling 23, he won the Intercontinental Championship, to which he only held for a few months. During his early time in Evolved, he was apart of a group known as Re-Evolution. He later left both companies (permanently from Wrestling 23, returned to Evolved later on) to go to a large scale company known as World Wrestling Headquarters. In records lost, Devin also wrestled in promotions Bound For Glory Wrestling, where he was their first World Heavyweight Champion and first BFG Tag Team Champion, and Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, where he was their first XWA World Tag Team Champion and final XWA World Heavyweight Champion. World Wrestling Headquarters (2006-2011 on and off; 2016-present) The "Jobber" Era Devin made his debut in WWH during the summer of 2006, where he lost against WWH Hardcore Champion, Alex Shelley. This would lead to a program between the two that culminated at SummerSlam, where Devin defeated Shelley in a Tables match that was contested for the Hardcore Championship. His reign would last until an internal affair caused all records in WWH to be lost and re-signings would have to be made. Due to frustration, Devin pulled a gag where he had a one week stint as a shady character by the name of Black Death, but would go back to the name Jack Flener. Devin entered an era he dubbed 'the jobber era', where he would have continual stints with the company where nothing of importance would ever happen. During this time, he was apart of a tournament to crown the first-ever No Limits Champion, but was eliminated in the first round. He made a brief appearance during a promotional video, where he was shown preparing protege Jared Smith for his ECW World Heavyweight Championship match against Jason Krow. The Rise of Jack Flener & Heel Turn Devin finally had a legitimate run in WWH, where he won a nine man invitational battle royal in the main event of the September 26, 2008 edition of Friday Night Demolition, where he became the number one contender for the No Limits Championship. He was attacked after the match by the champion, Randy Orton. He defeated Orton for the No Limits Championship on the October 3rd edition of Demolition, however vacated the championship a week later so that he could be promoted to Thursday Night Showdown, in hopes of gaining more notoriety as a serious wrestler. He wrestled on the October 16th edition of Thursday Night Showdown, where he lost the six-man tag team opening match. Later in the show, however, Showdown general manager, Alfa Muhammad Javar, announced that the match up between Ryan Payne and champion Johnny Kaname for the International Championship would not be able to take place, due to Ryan Payne not making it to the show. However, Devin was revealed to be a surprise replacement for Payne when he came in for a surprise attack against Kaname. Directly afterwards, a match was held between the two for the International Championship, to which Devin won. This was speculated as WWH staff making up for Devin vacating the No Limits Championship in order to promote himself. At a live event, Devin would suffer a broken arm, placing him on the shelf and causing him to relinquish the International Championship after only holding it for a month. He returned to WWH later on an episode of Inner Circle, along with Jerry Smith, where they answered an open challenge laid out by JBL and Jeff Hardy for a tag team match. However, the match was scrapped in order to send Devin back to Showdown. He made his official in-ring return on the November 20th edition of Thursday Night Showdown, defeating Mike Redrum in a Monster's Ball match. The following week, he won a triple threat match to determine the number one contender to Lucas Burchill's International Championship. The week afterwards, Devin turned heel for the first time in his professional wrestling career when he attacked his tag team partners for a six-man tag team match, Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus, after they lost the match, blaming them for the loss and stating that the fans had never gained him anything. Since then, Devin has only competed as a face for a wrestling promotion on two other occasions. Devin lost his match against Lucas Burchill for the International Championship at Hard Drive, where the fans picked the stipulation of a Last Man Standing match between the two, due to Burchill paying off the referee to win the match. Later in the show, Devin was granted a transfer to Demolition after talking with on-screen company personality, Roselyn Hart. He made his debut on Demolition in January of 2009, where he ran in during a match between Rose Corvin and Judas Lampeer, where he would attack Rose Corvin. Due to the stipulation of the match, where the winner would advance to the Royal Rumble to participate in the first-ever Demolition Derby match to crown the first Demolition Heavyweight Champion, this would advance Rose Corvin to the match. Devin made his in-ring debut on Demolition the following week in a fatal-four way match against Anthony Graves, Xtreme Howler, and SkullCrusher the Clown, where the winner would advance to the Demolition Derby match. Devin went on to win the match, despite being attacked by Judas Lampeer. At the Royal Rumble, Devin would win the Demolition Derby match, thus earning the Demolition Heavyweight Championship. This would be Devin's first major world championship in his wrestling career. However, due to a shortage of wrestlers in the WWH, Demolition would have its doors shut down a month later, causing Devin to vacate the Demoltion Heavyweight Championship. Devin was granted his release from the company soon afterwards out of frustration. The Age of the Fall (Early-Mid 2009) Video packages and letters were sent to WWH Offices talking of a revolution approaching and a codename called "Project 161". At the annual Souled Out pay-per view on March 8, 2009, Devin, along with Ashley Renee, came down to the ring after the WWH Championship match between Jason Krow and The Punisher and kept Jason from harm as Ashley attacked special guest referee and number one contender to Jason's newly-won WWH Championship, Lucky Lawliet, while Devin attacked The Punisher with a barb-whire enwrapped fist. Soon after, The Punisher was hung from a bungee cord by his feet while blood dripped onto Jason Krow as he revealed himself to be behind Project 161 and beginning a stable known as The Age of the Fall, signifying Devin's resigning to the company. Upon his return, Devin had debuted a new look, sporting long, black hair rather than his natural dark brown. Around this time, Devin called out No Limits Champion, Edge, to a match for the championship at WrestleMania V, which was granted to him. At the same time, Devin also was apart of an angle where he and Age of the Fall member, Rocco Ross, entered a rivalry with World Tag Team Champions, Christopher Lambert and Danchelle Loewan. This would cause a title match between the two teams at WrestleMania V, which caused Devin to be double booked for the biggest pay-per view in WWH. At WrestleMania V, Devin was successful in capturing both the No Limits and World Tag Team Championships. This caused Devin to become the first person to hold the No Limits Championship on more than one occasion and caused him to become the seventh WWH Triple Crown Champion. On the next edition of Showdown, he changed his in-ring name from Jack Flener to Devin Copeland (he would later legally change his real name from Jackson Dwight Flener to Devin Lee Copeland). An incident known throughout the company as the "WWH Talent Purge" would caused multiple wrestlers and women wrestlers (known as Bombshells in the company) to have not only their titles vacated, but their jobs lost (see note two). This affected every member of the Age of The Fall, including Devin. However, Jason left the company on his own accord, due to what he believed was the unjustified release of Andy Rhodes. The Age of The Fall later reformed (excluding Rocco Ross, who was now the Executive Shareholder of WWH) a month later. Both Devin and Jason would be drafted to the reformed Demolition brand (now being labelled as an ECW-esque brand). Devin made his return to Demolition on the first episode in the opener, replacing Ash Dubois in an eight-man battle royal, where he was the first eliminated by Chris Montana. At the annual Welcome to The Jungle pay-per view, Devin and Jason would unsuccessfully challenge for the World Tag Team Championships against Jimmy Jacobs and Rose Cortez (see note three). On the June 15th edition of Demolition, Devin took part in a match against Chris Cane for the vacant Underground Championship, to which Devin won, winning his seventh championship in WWH. However, he would drop the championship soon after to Chris Hero (see note four). Jason Krow and Darkside had a match later in the show, where both Darkside and Heather Phoenix would become new members of the Age of The Fall. Following the reveal of the new members, the Age of The Fall would all be attacked by Zane Strident. This included Devin being hit in the jaw with a sledgehammer, breaking his jaw and causing Devin to go out of action. This concurrently ended Devin's long-standing allegiance with the Age of The Fall. The Remedy, Other Stints and Semi-Retirement (2009-2010) Devin made a return to WWH television, running out with Amy Roucka to help Andy Rhodes from a double team attack. All three people were shown to be members of a new faction called The Remedy along with Chris Montana, lead by Lucas Devlin. Devin would have a brief losing streak before winning a match against Chris Middley. Before the win, Devin stated his intentions of going after Johnny V, the WWH Champion. With Lucas Devlin also having intentions of going after the WWH Championship, this shown to be cracks already forming between Devin and The Remedy. However, nagging injuries caused Devin to have to break from wrestling. On November 19, 2009, Devin released a statement saying that he was retiring from professional wrestling. However, before the beginning of 2010, Devin revealed that his nagging injuries had been misdiagnosed by doctors as career threateners and stated that he would need to go away from wrestling for awhile, but that he wasn't going to have to be forced into an early retirement. On March 11, 2010, Devin resigned to WWH, which was surprising to most people considering that he had a confrontation with WWH owner, Adrian Hart, after the incident with the false retirement announcement. He returned in a dark match before Inner Circle on March 21st against Shaun Ransom in a winning effort. He returned to live WWH television for the first time since November later in the week on Super Showdown, picking up a victory against Leon Trucose. He would later join Frost, Lucky Lawliet, and Melina Perez to form a new stable entitled The Enigma Syndication, however his alliance would be short lived as he was released from WWH once again. Devin resigned once more to WWH on May 24, 2010, and wrestled another Inner Circle dark match against Blake Fields on June 7th. In mid-July, Devin released a statement that he was going to take a break from in-ring action, but said to stay noted as things were about to change with Devin. That change came later on when both he and his wife, Lucky Lawliet, would run out to make the save for the Murder City Saint Killers (his brother, Kameron Copeland, and on-screen adopted brother, Kayden Copeland) when they were being assaulted by a team known as Pale Justice. After making the save, Devin stated that he was now the new manager for the Murder City Saint Killers. In doing this, Devin would become a face for the first time in almost two years. However, WWH became bankrupt and shut their doors before Devin could officially manage them. Company Return, Pursuit of World Heavyweight Championship and Company Fold (2011) WWH was able to re-open in the summer of 2011, to the enjoyment to some and dismay to others. A multitude of WWH alumni returned to the company, Devin being one of them. He wrestled on the June 9th, 2011 edition of Thursday Night Showdown, defeating fellow RMP wrestler Ace Andrews. Devin later on would throw his hat into the Shogun tournament, an annual event that was held by WWH where wrestlers would represent a country in a tournament. Devin is typically billed from Canada, however, it had already been claimed by Chris Jericho. Therefore, he announced that he would represent Russia in the tournament. The following week after the announcement, Devin would wrestle a double count out against the previous Shogun tournament winner, Mickey Fandango, in the main event of Showdown. This earned a point for both Devin and Russia. He was later suspended for two weeks from Showdown by general manager Benjamin Robinson, thus disqualifying him from further participating in the tournament. On July 6th, it was announced that Devin Copeland would join the WWH Hall of Heroes as part of their 2011 class. Devin made an in-ring return at the annual Legacy pay-per view, participating in a Lethal Lottery match for the World Tag Team Championship alongside Big Slack. (Lethal Lottery is a gauntlet style match where wrestlers who want to participate are paired up randomly with each other in tag team matches). Both men would lose the match when Big Slack was pinned early on during the match, causing Devin to attack him. This would cause a storyline where Devin believed that a conspiracy was at hand that tried to keep Devin from winning and demanded he be placed in the World Heavyweight Championship picture. He was under the belief that general manager, Benjamin Robinson, and World Heavyweight Champion, Mickey Fandango, were at the head of the conspiracy. On the August 4th edition of Showdown, it would be announced that Devin would participate in a triple-threat match against champion Mickey Fandango and his wife, Lucky Lawliet with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line. This would be Devin's first chance at a major world championship since holding the Demolition Heavyweight Championship. He would later lose the match when all three competitors were deemed unable to continue the match and causing the world title to be vacated. Before the storyline could continue, WWH closed its doors once again, this time permanently. Company Re-opening; Commentator (2016-present) After having its doors closed for four years, WWH opened back up in September of 2015. After finding out, Devin signed a contract on February 7, 2016. It was announced on the February 9th edition of Demolition that Devin would be making his in-ring return the following week. He won his match, but soon renegotiated a contract to WWH to be apart of their graphics design team following his semi-retirement. It was announced on May 16, 2016 that Devin had been signed to be apart of the commentary team for all future WWH events. Evolved Wrestling (2010) Devin signed a contract with Evolved Wrestling on January 9th, 2010, and later wrestled in the opening match of the January 18th edition of Monday Night Chaos, under the name Devin Copeland, losing in a six-man tag team match. This would be Devin's first appearance inside of an Evolved Wrestling ring in four years. Throughout the night, segments were aired, teasing that Devin would be reforming Xtreme Death with Zach Marlow, who had also returned to the company at the referral of Devin. He wrestled later in the evening in a battle royal to crown the new Evolved Champion. Devin would wrestle until the end of the match, to which it ended in a draw between himself and Daniels. Afterwards, the general manager of Chaos, William Regal, announced that a triple threat match would take place at the Uprising pay-per view to crown the Evolved Champion. The match would consist of both Devin and Daniels, along with the runner up in the battle royal, Zach Marlow. Before the pay-per view, however, Daniels left the company, making the match a singles match between Devin and Zach. Devin would lose the match to Zach (who changed his ring name to Leon Kaos). Despite being a heel, Devin went on record saying that as long as Kaos held the Evolved Championship, he would not pursue it, out of respect for his real-life best friend. The next night on Chaos, Devin would suffer a minor injury during a match against Jakob Azazel in a Gold Rush Tournament qualifier, placing him out of action for a few weeks. Upon his return, Devin would attack the newly-crowned Ultraviolent Champion, Jetstream, with a barbwire baseball bat. This would set up a match between the two at the Evolution pay-per view in a Barbwire Massacre match for the Ultraviolent Championship. Devin nearly had the match won before the new Chaos general manager, Andre Wallace, screwed Devin over and order a stop to the match, awarding the Ultraviolent Championship to Khwame Myles. Later in the pay-per view, it was announced that Devin would be inducted into Evolved's Hall of Fame as part of their 2010 class, along with people such as Kevin Kompiler and Bret Gibson. Devin would have his revenge at the next pay-per view, aptly named Redemption, where he would defeat Khwame Myles and Michael Stewart in a triple threat barbwire ladder match to win the Ultraviolent Championship. The Era of Memento Mori (2010) During the June 7th edition of Monday Night Chaos, Devin rushed to the ring to save the current Chaos Tag Team Champions, Osiris and Michael Stewart (known as Memento Mori) from an ambush by the Hood Tribe. This signified that Devin had joined Memento Mori. In doing so, Devin became Chaos Tag Team Champion, as the team utilized the Freebird rule, making Devin a double champion. At the No Survivors pay-per view, Devin successfully defended the Ultraviolent Championship against fellow Memento Mori member, Michael Stewart. Devin won after both him and Osiris turned on Michael and taking him out of action. Later on in the night, Osiris would successfully challenge Nathan Harter for the Evolved Championship, placing both Devin and Osiris in control of all of Evolved Wrestling's championships. However, the company would fold soon afterwards. RMP Wrestling (2011-2012) Devin signed a contract to Rocky Mountain PRO Wrestling in April of 2011 at the referral of fellow WWH Hall of Heroes Alumni, Travis Levitt. He made his debut on April 16 at the Tap the Rockies! super show defeating Shane Williams, Brooklyn Glamorous, and Tyler Straven in a Four Corners Survival match. The following week, Devin indefinitely injured Colin O'Toole following their match when he con-chair-to'd his leg. Devin's success in the company would continue when he won a seven-person battle royal to crown the first-ever RMP Centennial State Heritage Champion on the May 7th edition of Avalanche. The win was surrounded in controversy, as AJ Twilight seemed to had the victory in the match, but Devin had never officially been eliminated from the match, causing Devin to opportunistically eliminate AJ. AJ was able to get his revenge on Devin, however, and injured him, causing Devin to be sidelined. He returned at the Patriot Games pay-per view, costing AJ the Centennial State Heritage Championship when Devin rushed in from the crowd and attacked him. During his absence, AJ had became a heel, making Devin turn into a face when he cost him the title. His face turn was solidified when he defeated Cory Reznor in his return match. He revealed later in the show that he would be using the ring name Lucas Lambert, believing that the name Devin Copeland held too many dark ties in his career. Before the program between him and AJ could continue, he was released from his contract. He returned in 2012, using the Jack Flener name for the first time in years, on Avalanche 7.3, where he refused to wrestle in the opening bout, deeming it to be 'too degrading for the first Centennial State Heritage Champion', making him a heel once more. Later in the show, he ran down to help RMP rival AJ Twilight beat down Syberus. It became apparent that the two were to team up, but the company went under before it became official. World Elite Wrestling (2012) Devin met up with World Elite Wrestling officials and signed a contract to the company on May 30, 2012. He was referred to the business by multiple WWH alumnus. He made his debut at Legacy: Australia, where he took part in a segment with SM Raye before his match. However, Devin later took to Twitter and stated that he was not at WEW to be a wrestler, but to be a manager. This led to him introducing the debuting Justin Nitro as his client. Nitro would not last long with the company, but strings were pulled and Devin was assigned as the assistant general manager to Monday Night Animosity on July 15th. He soon silently disappeared from WEW television. Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling (2014; 2015-2016) On August 26, 2014, Devin signed a contract to XHW, making his return to the wrestling world after disappearing for over two years. He made his debut on the September 2nd edition of Thursday Night Riot, winning the opening match against Morris Hale. Afterwards, he hung Morris from a bunjee cord by his feet and cut a promo. He later silently disappeared. He returned to XHW television on the April 21st, 2015 edition of Thursday Night Riot, repackaged as JD Brooks, defeating Steve Steele. Not long after his debut, he stated his intentions of going after the X-Core Champion, Gideon Cross. Not long into his XHW career, JD Brooks' recent trainee, Arabella Deveraux, made her XHW debut, where both were portrayed on-screen as trainer and trainee. On May 12th, his match with Jack Barton came to a no-contest when both men were forced out of the match by the returning Mason Sterling. At Superbrawl 9, JD cut a promo, stating his general dislike of the Riot general manager, Vincent Hubbard, stating how JD had worked extremely hard to earn his keep and hadn't been given any shots and was beginning to get kept off of television. Both him and Arabella silently disappeared from television. Devin made an in-ring return to XHW on the September 8, 2015 edition of Tuesday Night Riot, once again going under his real name. He competed in a six-man tag where he picked up the victory when he pinned Johnny Rizzuto. Later in the show, Devin cut a promo and was interrupted by new XHW Diva, Pandora, setting up a feud between the two. Following his match with Michael Kairuz on the September 29th show, Devin brutally attacked Pandora. A match was finally placed between the two the week afterwards, to which Devin won. He suffered his first loss against The Shadowed Heart on the edition of Riot before Devil's Dance and would continue a string of singles losses afterwards. The Uprising (2015-2016) On the November 17 edition of Tuesday Night Riot, following a match between PERMAFROST and the teaming of Arin Vegas and Christian, Devin came out to the ring, along with his debuting manager Cain Emerson, to join Arin in beating down the other competitors in the match. Afterwards, they cut a promo, announcing the formation of their tag team, The Uprising. On the November 24th Riot, Devin and Arin beat down Skidz & Whipz outside of the building during a segment. Skidz & Whipz later tried to save The Shadowed Heart, Christian, and Zeus from an attack by The Uprising, but were taken out. Devin later made his pay-per view debut at Battle: Los Angeles, where he and Arin Vegas defeated Skidz & Whipz. On January 12, 2016, Devin would win his first singles match in over three months against former XHW Tag Team Champion T-Bone Freeman. He was involved in a battle royal the following week to determine the number one contender to Quest Jones' X-Core Championship, but was eliminated by Gideon Cross. Devin competed in the All or Nothing battle royal and entered at number four but was eliminated by Parliament. Later on, he was attacked by both Arin Vegas and Cain Emerson, dispersing the Uprising. He was silently removed from XHW soon afterwards. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Cross Contamination'' (Fisherman suplex lifted and dropped into a sitout spinebuster) :*''Lock, Shock, & Barrel'' (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab, sometimes kicking the back of the head of the opponent while having the hold locked) *'Signature moves' :*''Beginning of The End'' (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver onto the knee) :*''Kiss 2 Kill'' (Cross-armed scoop brainbuster) - adopted from Jason Krow :*''Death Certificate'' (Jumping pumphandle half nelson driver) :*Top rope superplex floated over into a sitout suplex :*Exploder suplex into the turnbuckle :*Capture suplex hold into a powerslam :*Argentine hold dropped into a double knee backbreaker :*Springboard spinning wheel kick to the back of an opponent's head :*Inverted backbreaker, sometimes to a rope hung opponent :*Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat :*Running European uppercut to an opponent in the corner :*Spin out sitout powerbomb :*Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT *'With Arin Vegas' :*'Double team finishing moves' ::*''The Downfall'' (Crucifix powerbomb (Arin) / Jumping neckbreaker (Devin) combination :*'Double team signature moves' ::*Bow and arrow hold (Devin) / Springboard moonsault (Arin) combination ::*Running single leg high knee (Devin) / Spear (Arin) combination ::*Sidewalk slam (Arin) / Falling reverse DDT (Devin) combination ::*Inverted atomic drop by Devin followed by a running dropkick to the knees by Arin followed by an inverted STF by Devin followed by a running dropkick to the face of the opponent by Arin ::*Falling neckbreaker (Arin) / diving crossbody (Devin) combination ::*Release belly-to-back suplex (Devin) into a double knee facebreaker (Arin) *'Signature Taunts' :*Extending his arms out when preparing a move and flipping off the crowd :*Acting to point a gun at the opponent's head and pulling the trigger :*Motioning his index finger downward in the air before pinning an opponent (as if to chalk up another win on the board) :*Lying on the top rope nonchalantly as if he is bored with his opponent *'Managers' :*Darnell Angelos :*Arabella Deveraux :*'Cain Emerson' *'Entrance Music' :*"Dead Man Walking" by Bloodsimple (WWH; 2008, 2011) (RMP; 2011) :*"The Haunted" (Scream Intro) by Walls of Jericho (WWH) - when entering as apart of The Age of the Fall :*"Bitter" by The Union Underground (WWH; 2009) :*"Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest (Evolved) :*"Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (Evolved) :*"End of the Story" by Downstait (RMP; 2012) :*"Black or White" by Bleeding In Stereo (WEW) :*"All The Same" by Orgy (XHW; 2014) :*"I Am Machine" by Three Days Grace (XHW; 2015) :*"Otherword" by Bill Nuir (XHW; 2015) :*"Cirice" by Ghost (XHW; 2015-2016) :*"2nd Sucks" by A Day To Remember (XHW; 2015-2016; used when entering as part of The Uprising) *'Wrestlers Trained' :*Chase Harper :*Arabella Deveraux :*Gregorio Montoya Championships and accomplishments *'WWE Wrestling 23' :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Evolved Wrestling' :*Evolved Wrestling Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) :*Evolved Ultraviolent Championship (1 time) (Final) :*Evolved Chaos Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Osiris (Final) *'Bound for Glory' :*BFG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (First) :*BFG Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Edge (First) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' :*WWH Hall of Heroes Inductee (Class of 2011) :*WWH Demolition Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWH International Championship (1 time) :*WWH Underground Championship (1 time) :*WWH No Limits Championship (2 time) (Most reigns) :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Rocco Ross :*WWH Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*Seventh Triple Crown Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Final) :*XWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zach Marlow (First) *'Rocky Mountain PRO' :*RMP Centennial State Heritage Championship (1 time) (First) Personal life Devin has two children. One is named Lucas Flener, currently 12, who was an accidental child between him and ex-girlfriend, Abby. Lucas spends most of his time with his mother. The other is Misa Lawliet, whom he had with his ex-wife, Lucky Lawliet. While he was married to Lucky Lawliet, he had two step-children, Remy Hart and Logan Lawliet. Both of his step kids' father is Adrian Hart, owner of World Wrestling Headquarters. Devin wedded fellow WWH personality Lucky Lawliet in 2010. Rumors had been circulating in 2011 that they had divorced, but were shot down during an interview Devin had. He stated, "Me and Lucky are still married. Sure, we've had our rough patches, but we are still going strong. It just seems strained right now because we are both on the road all the time for our respective wrestling companies. However, there's been some rumors that World Wrestling Headquarters are re-opening their doors, and I plan on making a return back there if they're true. I'm sure Lucky will be coming back as well. I just hope Adrian hasn't taken any of these rumors to heart laughs." A divorce was later finalized between the two in 2012 after WWH shut its doors for good. In early 2010, Devin was having legal troubles using his Devin Copeland name outside of World Wrestling Headquarters. So to fix the issue, Devin paid out of pocket to have his name legally changed from Jackson Dwight Flener to Devin Lee Copeland. Devin has always been heavily influenced by music, mainly the rock genre. Throughout his career, he has been known to have moves in his set that are named after songs from bands he likes. Most notably, Devin was known for using a move that he dubbed "The Downfall Of Us All", which is the name of a track off of A Day To Remember's Homesick album. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Kentucky Category:XWA Category:XWA Wrestlers Category:WWH Category:CWF current roster Category:1983 births Category:World Champions Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011